1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby bottles and more particularly pertains to a new disposable baby bottle device for providing pre-packaged liquids for babies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby bottles is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby bottles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,092; U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,198; U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,935; U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,925; U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,556; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 430,676. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new disposable baby bottle device. The prior art includes disposable baby bottles with liners and nipples connected to the containers.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new disposable baby bottle device which has many of the advantages of the baby bottles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new disposable baby bottle device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art baby bottles, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a container having a side wall, an open top, and a plurality of holes being spacedly disposed through the side wall, and also having a lip being disposed along a top edge thereof; and also includes an inner liner being disposed in the container and being leak-proof and sterilized; and further includes a nipple being securely disposed over the open top of the container; and further includes a protective cover being sealingly and removably disposed over the nipple; and also includes a protective cap being removably disposed over the protective cover; and also includes a seal being removably fastened about the protective cap and a portion of the container; and further includes liquids being disposed in the inner liner in the container. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disposable baby bottle device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new disposable baby bottle device which has many of the advantages of the baby bottles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new disposable baby bottle device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art baby bottles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new disposable baby bottle device for providing pre-packaged liquids for babies.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new disposable baby bottle device that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new disposable baby bottle device that ensures that the baby is receiving the necessary nutrients provided in formulas and also eliminates the mess and waste associated with the user attempting to make the liquid formula.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.